Magician and the Dancer
by Msoxcookie
Summary: La Murete is a famous dancer in Mexico City. One night a magician name Xibalba arrive in Mexico City to perform. Little do they both know, that their worlds will collide. Gravepainters
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful, young lady with a large, red velvet hat sneaks out her apartment building. She doesn't make a sound. Her horse drawn carriage is waiting for her. The driver greets her with a nod as he open's the door to the carriage. She smiles sweetly at the driver and she climbs in. She pulls in her long, red coat into the carriage. The driver closes the door.

The beautiful lady relax in her seat. She slip her hands into the white gloves. She knows this is going to be a long night, for she has a performance to attend and she's the star.

Everyone calls her La Murete because her beauty can kill anyone. La Murete goes with her new nick name.

The coach shook and the horses neigh. She feels the coach moving. She looks outside, seeing the buildings of Mexico City. The streets are empty. The sky is dark. Besides the echo of the carriage and the horses walking on convert stone road, it's a quiet night.

Finally, the carriage stops. The driver open the door for La Murete. She hid her face and she step out from the carriage. She wrap her coat as she walk to the back of the building and enters into the dressing room.

"Good evening señorita, good luck tonight!" A man comment.

La Murete nod and smile at the man.

"La Murete, there you are! I was looking for you! We need to get you ready!" A older lady said as she rush to La Murete.

La Murete could not help but giggle. She took off her large hat. "Of course, let's get ready."

La Murete gasp when the older lady tighten up her shiny, red corset.

"My, you look so pretty! I know you will do well out there!" The older lady comment.

La Murete nod. "Thank you. I-I should get to the stage."

"Right, right! Good luck señorita!"

With a friendly nod, La Murete walk out of her dressing room. La Murete is well known for being an exotic dancer. And La Murete has no shame. She enjoys her performance, and she's good at it. So good that she performs in lovely theatre halls. Her dancing is an art and that's how everyone sees it as.

La Murete went on stage. The curtains are close. It's dark. She walks to the middle of the stage. The curtains open. The spot light is on her now. She begins to dance, exoticly and beautifully.

When her dance is over, the crowd cheers. People stand up and applause her. She takes a bow and the curtains close. She walks off stage. Everyone is clapping. She smiles at everyone.

"Thank you everyone. It's been another great night!" La Murete announce. Everyone cheer.

La Murete sat in her dressing room at the make up table. She pick up her red hair brush and brush her long, black hair.

"Did you hear who's coming next week?"

La Murete heard someone having a conversation outside her room.

"Oh yes, it's him. That wonderful magician! I can't wait to see him perform live on stage!" A lady's voice respond to the question.

La Murete raise an eye brow. 'A magician? That's new' she thought as she continue to brush her hair.

"Yes, I heard La Murete is going to perform after him. It's going to be a busy night next week!" A man's voice respond excited.

La Murete put her brush down. She cross her legs. This isn't anything new to her, performers come and go to this theater. But La Murete refuse to travel. This theater has a special place in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it's a important one and I can't find anyway to make this chapter. Maybe it's just me? I don't know. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

A tall, thin man stand on stage, looking at the empty audience. He run his gloved fingers though his white beard.

"Umm sir? We have to get you ready.." A man told the other man at the side of the stage.

The tall man put his hand up at the other man. "Shush! I'm trying to think!" He snap.

"But Xibalba...the show..."

"I said shut up!" Xibalba snap again.

The other man didn't say another word and let Xibalba be alone on stage.

Xibalba cross his arms and look at the rows of empty seats. Xibalba is a older, yet handsome man. He has a white beard, a long white mustache and his hair is cone back. He wore a black suite with a light green tie. He smirk. His back to his home country of Mexico. And his going to perform his magic tricks soon.

Hours later, La Murete shows at the theatre. Everyone is getting ready, including the magician. La Murete went to her usual dressing room to get ready.

While La Murete is getting ready, Xibalba is waiting for his show to start. He put on his black bowler hat on top of his head.

"It's show time." He said to himself and walk on stage. The red curtains draw. The crowd claps when the spot light hits Xibalba. Xibalba bows to his audience. He pull his sleeves up. His ready.

La Murete left her dressing room, wearing a short red dress. She walk to the side of the stage, waiting her turn to go on stage. She watches the magician from behind.

Xibalba charms and deceives his audience. He dose his tricks with no problems.

La Murete's eyes widen as she watches the man preform. "Who is this man?" She ask herself.

"That's Xibalba, the great magician." A lady answer her.

La Murete can't keep her eyes off the man. She ran her fingers along side the red velvet curtains.

When Xibalba finish his last trick, the crowd cheer. He bow and look towards the side of the stage where La Murete is standing.

Their eyes lock.

Xibalba gasp at himself.

La Murete blush when man reveal his face to her. 'His so handsome' she thought.

'What a beautiful women. I must talk to her.' Xibalba thought as he straighten up from his bow.

"La Murete!" A man call her.

La Murete gave the man one last glance before walking away from the stage.

The curtains close, the crowd is still cheering. Xibalba blink. He knew once he saw that women, his world will change forever.


End file.
